Portable radios are often used in conjunction with vehicular adapters in order to facilitate hands free communications as well as provide charging capability within an automotive environment. Police officers and emergency rescue personnel often utilize vehicular adapters in order to remotely access their radios while driving. Many of today's existing vehicular adapters require a two step insertion in order to engage the radio. Typically, the radio is first inserted into the adapter, and then a cam must be turned so that the radio's accessory connector makes contact with the contacts of the adapter. Users have indicated that it would be highly desirable to minimize the amount of effort required to insert and latch a radio into a vehicular adapter. While there have been some vehicular adapters in the past that have provided a one step insertion mechanism, these prior art mechanisms have tended to be high maintenance items that require servicing on a regular basis in order to prevent the radio from jamming in the adapter. Many of these prior art models have also been complicated to assemble thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vehicular adapter insertion mechanism which provides one step insertion of the radio by the user. Ease of assembly would provide the further benefits of reduced cost.